For This Country
by LalaNur Aprilia
Summary: For Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction Awards, August-September, Reborn. Peperangan memberi kita pelajaran. Untuk menghargai, saling membantu dan... merubah diri menjadi orang baru dan menjadi lebih baik.


Perang memang terdengar pahit.

Tapi ada hikmah dibalik semua itu.

**LalaNurrafa GemasangkalaOke presents.**

**For This Country.**

**For Eyeshield 21 FanFiction Awards, August-September, Reborn.**

**Pojok Author 1: Untuk Indonesiaku.**

**Pairing: Oh my god! HiruSena! XD**

**Warning: Typo(s), AU.**

**DLDR.**

**Happy Independence Day.**

~~oo00oo~~

Hancur.

Hanya ada satu kata itu saja untuk menggambarkan kondisi di tempat ini sekarang.

Bukan karena bencana alam.

Tapi satu kata yang lebih terdengar perih lagi.

Peperangan.

Satu kata yang sederhana, tapi seperti tombak. Menusuk.

Seorang pemuda terdiam menatap sekelilingnya. Matanya membulat. Tangannya gemetaran. Ia meraih sebuah benda berujung runcing. Bentuknya mirip tombak. Sayangnya bukan. Itu adalah senjata yang dipakai panglima musuh – Bambu Runcing.

Pemuda bermata hazel itu hanya terdiam. Menatap seluruh panglima musuh yang terluka parah –beberapa telah terbunuh. Tangannya semakin gemetaran. Kobayakawa Sena. Itulah nama pemuda itu.

"Ngapain kau masih berdiri disana, Kuso Chibi." Kata sesosok pemuda berperawakan tinggi dengan telinga elf dan rambut spike pirang dan mengunyah permen karet less sugar-nya.

"Hiruma… apa kita tidak terlalu keterlaluan?" tanya Sena pada pemuda yang dipanggil Hiruma itu.

"Ceh! Kenapa? Kau simpatik pada mereka?" tanya Hiruma dengan nada sarkastik.

"Bu… bukan begitu! Aku…"

"Apa?" tanya Hiruma.

Sena hanya terdiam sambil menunduk. Di satu sisi, ia agak tak tega dengan pihak musuh. Mereka hanya ingin hak mereka. Mereka ingin bebas. Terbebas dari belenggu mereka. Bebas selama-lamanya. Hanya itu. Hanya harapan itu saja, sampai harus seperti ini.

"Apa lebih baik kita menyerah saja, Hiruma?" gumam Sena.

"Apa katamu?"

"Kumohon, Hiruma. Mereka tidak sepenuhnya bersalah. Aku tau keinginan kalian, tapi apa kalian bisa meminta baik-baik? Kalau kita minta baik-baik, pasti mereka juga akan memberi kita tanpa pamrih, kan?"

"DIAM, KAU!"

Situasi pun hening diantara mereka berdua.

"Dengar. Kalau kau bukan temanku, aku mungkin sudah membunuhmu. Jadi, lebih baik kau diam dan turuti apa kataku. Mengerti?" kata Hiruma dengan nada tinggi.

"Hai. Wakarimashita."

"Sou desu. Ayo ikut. Lenganmu berdarah." Kata Hiruma sambil menarik lengan Sena. Meskipun sikapnya keras, Hiruma sudah seperti kakak bagi Sena. Dia selalu memperhatikan Sena, lebih dari siapapun. Tapi meskipun begitu, Hiruma tetap memilih pendiriannya.

'Yah... mau apa lagi? Memang lebih baik begini, ya…'

~~oo00oo~~

Sena terdiam. Ia menekuk lututnya. Ia menatap langit kelam. Kepalanya tertunduk.

'Aku harus apa… kalau sudah begini… aku gak bisa apa-apa lagi…'

Saat ini, Sena sedang berada di sel tahanan. Diam. Hanya itu yang dia lakukan.

Sena tetap berkabut dalam pikirannya sampai akhirnya ia tertidur.

~~oo00oo~~

Sena terbangun mendengar suara ribut. 'Ada apa?' pikir Sena.

Sena memandang sosok yang berdiri di depan sel-nya. Sosok tinggi berambut pirang.

"Kekeke. Mau kutolong, Kuso Chibi?"

Sena tersenyum pada sosok di hadapannya itu.

"Terima kasih, Hiruma."

~~oo00oo~~

Sena terpaku menatap tempat yang ia pijaki sekarang. Mayat-mayat bergelimpangan, darah bercecer dimana-mana… Sena tak sanggup melihat itu semua.

"KUSO CHIBI! NGAPAIN KAU BERDIRI DISANA?!" teriak Hiruma yang lengannya terluka.

Sena menunduk. Memang apa yang dilakukan Sena ini nekat, tapi lebih baik begini daripada perang ini terus berlanjut.

Salah satu senjata panglima musuh melayang kearahnya. Sena tetap tak bergeming sampai senjata itu menusuk jantungnya.

Sena jatuh terduduk. Darah mengucur di dadanya dan mulutnya. Biarpun kesakitan, dia mencoba tersenyum. Sampai seluruh kesadarannya menghilang.

'Selamat tinggal'.

END.

Setiap kejadian, pasti ada hikmahnya.

Sama halnya dengan peperangan ini.

Perang mengajarkan kita

Untuk menerima kenyataan.

Dan yang paling penting,

Mengubah diri kita menjadi orang yang baru.

-Nurrafa Aprilia.

~~oo00oo~~

"Hoi! Kuso Chibi! Bangun!" teriak Hiruma sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sena. Bambu runcing yang menusuk jantung Sena sudah ia lepas dengan paksa.

Hiruma menggengam tangan Sena. Ia merasa ada sesuatu dibalik telapak tangannya. Hiruma mengambil kertas yang digenggam Sena dan membacanya.

_Untuk Hiruma dan teman-teman yang lain._

_Aku mengerti seberapa inginnya kalian merebut hak kalian._

_Tapi, asal kalian tahu._

_Perang tak akan menyelesaikan apa-apa._

_Malah akan memperburuk keadaan._

_Aku tau aku salah Karena perbuatan nekat ini._

_Tapi aku hanya ingin kalian mengerti._

_Aku harap, kalian mau memaafkan pihak musuh._

_Dan berubah menjadi orang yang baru._

_Dengan saling memaafkan._

_Ingat. Masih ada kesempatan untuk memperbaiki diri._

_Salam terakhir._

_Sena Kobayakawa._

Mata Hiruma berkaca-kaca membaca tulisan orang yang sudah ia anggap keluarga sendiri. Ia pun menangis sejadi-jadinya.

'Kuso Chibi… maafkan aku…'

END.

Note: Fic ini ku kutip dari 'Pelajaran IPS Terpadu kelas 5'. Dengan sedikit editan, tentu saja.

**Pojok Author 1: Untuk Indonesiaku.**

Oke. Untuk semua senpai-senpai disini yang suka nonton berita pasti tau soal pemberontakan disana-sini, ato berita korupsi.

Jujur, kenapa pemerintah ngebiarin hal itu begitu aja?

Oke. Sebelum itu, mungkin kalian ada yang berfikir pihak pemerintah yang salah, atau pihak yang ngelakuin pemberontakan yang salah.

Yang paling akurat adalah pihak pemerintah.

Pihak pemerintah sekarang tidak memikirkan rakyatnya. Jadi rakyatnya menuntut hak mereka pada pemerintah.

Coba, jika seandainya pemerintah Indonesia membaca ini, coba dipikir lagi. Pikirkan apa kemauan rakyat Indonesia. Pikirkan sebatas mana kemampuan mereka.

Mungkin kalian pernah dengar soal peraturan rumah untuk rakyat miskin? Mesti punya KTP dulu. Nah, jadi, orang miskin yang gak punya KTP mesti gak punya rumah, gitu?

Mungkin pemerintahan sekarang sudah kacau.

Karena itu, dalam awards kali ini, kita diajak berfikir dimana letak kesalahan kita, dan dikembangkan agar kita menjadi orang yang baru. Menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Karena itu juga, kita generasi penerus bangsa, harus mengusahakan kemerdekaan Negara ini tetap bertahan. Kemerdekaan ini diraih dengan cara yang gak gampang, lho. Karena itu, sayang kan rasanya, Negara ini sudah maju, tapi harus mundur lagi?

Sekian dari saya. Kuharap, ini bisa jadi bahan pemikiran.

-Nurrafa Aprilia.

**Pojok Author 2: obrolan di FB!**

Lala: Nah, karena dari tadi nih fic penuh sad, jadi di sini, kita refreshing! Yuk, kita buka FB saya!

**Nurrafa Aprilia memperbarui statusnya.**

Akhirnya fic buat awards selesai juga… *tepar*

**Kobayakawa SenaD'Eyeshield21Enma, UnsuiKongoSN, SuzuCheers, dan anda menyukai ini.**

**Nurrafa Aprilia: **Wek. Sejak kapan Unsui punya FB?!

**SuzuCheers: Nurrafa Aprilia: **Sebetulnya dari dulu, Cuma lebih sering dipake saudaranya.

**HiruHiru Devil: **WOY, AUTHOR KAMPRET! KENAPA GUE DIBIKIN CENGENG, HAH?!

**Nurrafa Aprilia: HiruHiru Devil: **Sabar, bro! Ini demi kepentingan cerita!  
**SuzuCheers: **Ooohh… begitu…

**TheRunningback29: **Heh, La. Lu bukannya apdet TCTW! Malah bikin fic laen!

**Nurrafa Aprilia: TheRunningback29: **HEH! SETERAH GUE! MASALAH BUAT LOH?! YANG PENTING, XENSASIONAL!

**TheRunningback29: Nurrafa Aprilia: **-_-

**Nurrafa Aprilia: TheRunningback29: **Gue gak ada ide lanjutin TCTW. Jadi, sabar aja, ya. Kekekeke.

**RaimonHonjo Taro: **Si Lala ama Riku pacaran mulu.

**Kobayakawa SenaD'Eyeshield21Enma: **Monta, itu username apaan? -_-

**RaimonHonjo Taro: Kobayakawa SenaD'Eyeshield21Enma: **Etsah etsah etsah! Itu tuh nama FB anak-anak sekarang, Sen! Jadi nama kita digabung ma nama idola kita!

**Nurrafa Aprilia: RaimonHonjo Taro: **Bukannya itu username yang Cuma dipake anak-anak alay?

**RaimonHonjo Taro: Nurrafa Aprilia: **MUKYAAAA!

**Kurita77: **Waahh… rame…

**UnsuiKongoSN: **Rasanya aku nyuruh kalian buat keliling lapangan, kenapa malah OL-an?

**RaimonHonjo Taro: UnsuiKongoSN: **Rasanya kak Unsui lari dibelakang kita. Kok tau-tau disini?

**UnsuiKongoSN: RaimonHonjo Taro: **Ahhh…. Diam aja kau, sampah!

**Takayama Hitomi: **Unsui-kun kenapa?

**Nurrafa Aprilia: Takayama Hitomi: **Hitomi. Itu bukan Unsui. Itu Agon! -_-

**TheRunningback29: Nurrafa Aprilia: **Alah… sok tau…

**Nurrafa Aprilia is offline.**

**Takayama Hitomi: **Hayo lho Riku-san. Dia ngambek.

**TheRunningback29: **Lah. Biarin!

**TheRunningback29 is offline.**

**RaimonHonjo Taro: **Lah, Riku kok ikut-ikutan offline?

**SuzuCheers: **Pasti ada apa-apa, nih…

**UnsuiKongoSN ***kali ini Unsui beneran*: All: JANGAN CUMA NGERUMPI! CEPET LARI!

**All: **IYAAAAAAAAAA!

Misteri dibalik offline-nya Riku.

Riku: *membatin* sialan! Tuh anak ngehack FB gue! Awas aja tuh anak! *ngerutuk-rutuk Lala sambil lari*.

~~oo00oo~~

**Tokyo, Jepang, 2012.**

Sesosok pria bertelinga elf menatap tempat yang ia pijaki sejak kecil.

Semuanya hancur karena gelombang tsunami itu.

Hiruma berbalik arah melihat tim SAR dari Negara tetangga. Termasuk Negara itu. Yang mereka tindas selama bertahun-tahun.

'_Kalau kita minta bantuan baik-baik pada mereka, mereka pasti akan menolong tanpa pamrih, kan?'_

Hiruma terdiam. Lalu menatap langit kelam diatasnya.

"Keh. Kau benar, Kuso Chibi. Bahkan mereka mau menolong tanpa diminta. Itu berarti, kita yang keterlaluan, ya?"

Hiruma kembali teringat apa yang disampaikan pemuda itu sebelum ia menutup matanya.

'_Masih belum terlambat memperbaiki diri.'_

**END.**

**LalaNurrafa GemasangkalaOke.**

Maaf kalo Rebornnya gak kerasa. Baru pertama kali ikut awards.

Semoga memenuhi persyaratan.

Minal aidzin walfaizin, selamat Idul Fitri 1433 H dan Selamat ulang tahun Negara Indonesia ke 67. Semoga Indonesia terus Berjaya!

Dibuat: 13 Agustus 2012-15.30 WIB.

Edit terakhir: 14 Agustus 2012- 09.12 WIB.


End file.
